


So Incredibly Screwed

by efflorescentroses



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescentroses/pseuds/efflorescentroses
Summary: Cassian, Nesta and Elain are sent to the Dawn Court for a diplomacy mission. What's a visit to the renowned Ivory Palace without a Dawn Court sunrise and unconfessed feelings between our favorite Illyrian commander and the fiery elder Archeron sister?





	So Incredibly Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more chapters coming, but as of now, I'll say this is a one-shot. I haven't written in so long, so I'm a bit rusty, but I'm also very excited to see what I can do. I hope you like this little scene, and let me know if you want more! <3

// Cassian //

He felt her presence before he even heard her approaching. Assuming his regular commander-of-the-Night-Court-armies stance which he had meticulously perfected over centuries, Cassian focused his eyes on the glorious sunrise ahead of him. When the whispers of her gauzy skirts brushing the marble floor reached his ears, he turned towards her. From the delicate, pink hem to the cinched bodice and generous neckline, Cassian’s eyes traveled up her lithe body. 

Breathtaking. This woman took his breath away. 

Trying not to focus on the summer-tanned, ample curve of her breasts, which were accentuated by the beaded embroidery of the bodice, Cassian’s eyes finally reached the face that had taken precedence of every thought over these last couple months.

The small smile that’d been teasing his lips broke out into a sparkling grin as his eyes meet hers; as he’s reacquainted with that endearing scowl. He lived for this scowl. This anger that wavered from time to time, but persisted without fail. 

Burning, her anger was always burning. So fitting for his Nesta.

‘Not your anything’, he had to remind himself. ‘…Yet.’

“Morning, sweetheart”, Cassian greeted her, his grin growing wider. If possible, Nesta’s scowl deepened, and her eyes glinted with promises of immense, imminent pain. 

Cassian’s heart broke out into a gallop in his chest, as he felt that familiar pull towards her. Damn. She had no idea how badly she had him.

He was so incredibly screwed.

.   
.   
.

// Nesta //

She couldn’t stand him.

This obnoxious, handsome, arrogant, captivating commander who stirred something deep within her heart. His charming smile and mischievous eyes haunted her dreams at night. 

Unwillingly her body would betray her, and she’d awake with flushed cheeks, a pleasant tingling all over, and a soft smile on her face. Realizing what had happened, her eyes would widen in shock, and then fury, and she’d collapse back into the downy sheets with an indignant groan. In fact, the exact thing had happened only hours ago. 

Nesta had pleasantly awakened to a moan, which she soon realized was her own as she came to reality. Swiftly glancing to Elain’s sleeping figure next to her, she released a sigh of relief to see her younger sister still deep in slumber. Carefully lying back down, Nesta had tried to sleep. She really had. But, every time she closed her eyes, her deceitful mind would wander back to it’s musings of flexing arms hoisting her up to warm hips with large hands firmly grasping her thighs. Sighing in frustration into her pillow, Nesta had decided to forgo any more attempts to rest, to rather spend more time getting ready for the day.

And now here she was, knowing she looked stunning; the rare pink of her gown almost blending into the incredible mid-summer sunrise of the Dawn Court. When she saw him in his fighting leathers leaning against the balcony, those unruly stirrings in her heart had stumbled to gain their bearings. 

He’d turned to her when he heard the rustle of her skirts and the hollow click of her heels against the glimmering white marble that expansed this balcony. His eyes began their sultry ascension of her body that was even more cursedly beautiful in it’s High Fae existence. His shameless staring and obvious desire caused that familiar flush to flood her body. Cursing her traitorous heart and body, she planted her signature scowl on her face, which he soon met with that delicious smile of his. 

This man irked her like none other. The mere fact that he inspired all these feelings within her made her angry.

These unwanted, delicious feelings of desire, lust and want. No. Not angry - she was furious.

“Morning sweetheart”

Something in her quivered at that deep timbre which vibrated through her body. She fought to maintain her scowl. 

She was so incredibly screwed.


End file.
